World War Online
by Swag Joker
Summary: " Selamat datang di peluncuran game Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role-Playing online World War Online!" / gabungan antara SAO dan Hetallia / BAP,BTS,BLOCK B, EXO/ Adventure Fantasy Romance/ When live is more precious than Love and Friendship / Mind to Read and Riview please? / Swag Joker is Back!/
1. Chapter 1

World War Online

.

.

_Semua ini berawal dari keinsengan belaka yang berakhir menjadi suatu kesialan._

.

.

"Hoy hoy Kim Himchan! Kau jadi ikut kan minggu besok?" tanya Jung Daehyun. Namja yang dipanggil Kim Himchan mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja bodoh, tidak mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan besar sebagai _tester_! Astaga aku tidak percaya ini! Jung Daehyun aku merasa bangga kali ini berteman denganmu!" seru Himchan kelewatan semangat.

"Jadi maksudnya sebelumnya kau tidak merasa bangga berteman dengan orang tampan sepertiku?!" protes Daehyun. "Yak! Kim Himchan jangan lari kau!" teriak Daehyun sambil berlari mengejar Himchan yang sudah asiknya melenggang menuju gerbang utama.

_Brak_

"Yak! Pakai matamu jika berjalan,"

Himchan berhenti sesaat dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kebelakang. Tepatnya kearah namja tinggi dengan rambut berwarna biru donker yang sibuk memunguti buku-buku tebal yang bertemakan Sejarah.

"Ah, maaf maaf~ Aku tidak sadar aku menabrakmu hehe," ucap Himchan sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak lihat, matamu kan kau tidak gunakan sama sekali, sunbae" ucap namja itu ketus.

Himchan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Yah, maafkan aku," katanya

Sedangkan namja bersurai biru donker itu hanya mendengus dan membawa dirinya menghilang menuju lantai 2.

"Yak Kim Himchan!" teriak Daehyun sambil menjitak kepala Himchan dari belakang membuat Himchan meringis.

"Yak! Nanti kalau aku jadi bodoh sepertimu bagaimana?!" protesnya dengan suara melengking membuat Daehyun mau tidak mau harus menutup kedua telinganya dan menjauh bebeapa meter dari Himchan.

Dan Himchan kembali mendengus.

"Kau terlalu berisik Himchannie," kata Daehyun. "Tadi kau ada masalah apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya tidak sengaja menabrak seorang hobae dan tidak membantunya," kata Himchan sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

"Hobae? Apakah dia manis?" tanya Daehyun.

"Tidak, dia galak dan ucapannya pedas sekali," tutur Himchan. "Sepertinya dia anggota perpustakaan, tadi kulihat dia membawa banyak sekali buku sejarah,"

Daehyun hanya mengangguk.

"Jja! Ayo kerumahku, aku ada game baru," ajak Daehyun sambil merangkul Himchan keluar gedung sekolah.

.

.

"Zelo-ya, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya namja berkulit agak unik dari semua murid yang ada disana. "Yah, aku terkena kecelakaan saat menuju kesini Kai," kata Zelo –namja berambut biru donker- saat mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi.

"Terkadang aku bingung, dimana letak hati nurani manusia zaman sekarang," kata Zelo lanjut sambil membantu Kai membereskan buku-buku sejarah itu ketempatnya semula.

"Memangnya kau masih punya hati nurani?" tanya Kai membuat Zelo nyaris melempar salah satu buku sejarah negara Italia yang bersampul _hard cover_.

"Tentu saja ada, memangnya kau, sudah tidak punya hati nurani, mesum, hitam, hidup lagi," cerca Zelo membuat Kai ingin menjambaknya jika dia tidak ingat kalau mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan.

"Berisik kau Junhong,"

"Kau juga berisik Jongin,"

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam? Kim Jongin, Choi Junhong?" tegur seorang namja dengan raut muka angkuh bername tag kan Woo Ji Ho.

"Maafkan kami Zico sunbaenim," ucap mereka brdua bersamaan kemudian merapikan kembali buku sejarah itu dengan bisikan bisikan yang saling mereka lemparkan.

Zico hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku keluar sebentar, satu jam lagi aku kembali. Jangan buat kericuhan," pamit Zico.

"Yakin hanya satu jam? Terkahir kali kau juga bilang begitu dan meninggalkan kami sampai sore kemudian membatalkan rapat," sindir Kai yang langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Zico.

"Aku kali ini akan datang tepat waktu, oh iya. Kalian bisa mengambil tiket game di mejaku sesuai yang aku janjikan kemarin," kata Zico sambil keluar kamar dan menyisakan Zelo dan Kai yang saling berlomba mengambil tiket tersebut.

.

.

Kris, namja bersuari _blonde platina_ itu masih fokus dengan bola karet berwarna orange itu. Dia bergerak kesana kemari berusaha melewati pertahanan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu, sementara V, dia sama sekali tidak mengizikan Kris mencetak angka sama sekali.

"Ayolah V, aku bahkan belum mencetak angka satupun kali ini," gerutu Kris. Mata elangnya masih sibuk mencari celah.

"Aku juga belum Kris hyung, " jawab V membuat Kris jengah dan pada akhirnya dengan nekat melempar bola karet itu menuju ring.

_Drak_

"Sudah aku bilang bodoh, jangan meng_shoot_ jika kau tidak yakin," teriak namja bermata sipit dan tajam layaknya mata iblis.

"Ya ya ya Kim Yukwon, maaf," kata Kris sambil menangkap bola _pass_ dari V.

Kim Yukwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana Hope?" tanyanya pada namja yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kim Taehyun mengalami perubahan drastis semenjak pertandingan _Inter Cup_ kemarin, mungkin untuk _Summer Cup_ 2 bulan lagi mereka akan lebih siap. Kris hanya perlu mengontrol ego-nya dan kita bisa menang seperti tahun lalu," kata namja yang biasa dipanggil J-Hope tersebut dengan senyuman _silly_-nya.

"Wah, kami benar benar terbantu semenjak kau jadi manager, walaupun harus dipaksa oleh Taehyung," kata Ukwon sambil tersenyum.

J-Hope hanya tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada Kris dan V yang kembali bermain lagi.

"Oh iya, aku mendapat tiket untuk menjadi _tester_ di peluncuran game virtual yang akan di uncurkan Minggu besok," kata J-Hope sambil menyerahkan selembar tiket pada Ukwon.

"Kita akan pergi bermain bersama besok," lanjutnya kemudian fokus kembali dengan catatan di clipboard miliknya.

"Baiklah~" kata Ukwon.

.

.

World War Online Continue

Riview please?


	2. Chapter 2

World War Online

.

.

_Semua ini berawal dari keinsengan belaka yang berakhir menjadi suatu kesialan._

_Dimana sikap asli manusia akan muncul secara perlahan._

.

.

% Minggu 2 Maret 2014

"Selamat datang bagi para tester _Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role-Playing online_ World War Online!" suara sang MC terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan game center tertutup tersebut membuat para _tester_ maupun para _gamers_ sejati yang datang untuk melihat atau membeli mejadi ricuh.

"15 menit lagi kepada para_ tester_ dipersilahkan untuk memasuki ruangan simulasi yang berada didepan panggung ini, dan sebelum itu mari kita dengar kata sambutan dari sang perancang dan pencipta game tersebut,"

Zelo memainkan iPhonenya sambil menunggu diantrian khusus _tester_ yang ternyata tidak lebih dari 20 orang! Entah dia merasa bangga bisa menjadi _tester_.

"Yo Zelo maaf membuatmu menunggu lama~" kata Kai sambil berlari mendekati Zelo.

"Kau selalu seperti itu Kai," kata Zelo membuat Kai meninju lengan Zelo.

"Dimana Zico hyung?" tanya Zelo lagi yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Kai.

"Yak! Jung Daehyun kau payah!" teriak Himchan membuat Zelo dan Kai yang tidak jauh darinya menutup telinga mereka erat-erat.

"Maaf Channie, aku kesiangan hehe," jawab Daehyun diujung sana.

"Kau yang mengajakku, kau yang malah tidak jadi ikut, dasar payah," omel Himchan membuat Daehyun terkekeh diujung sana.

"Maaf maaf, sudahlah kau nikmati saja permainannya," kata Daehyun kemudian memutuskan sambungan telefon mereka.

"Jung pabbo," kutuknya.

"Nah, bagi para _tester_ silahkan memasuki arena masing-masing. Mari saya jelaskan. Dalam permainan ini, seluruh panca indra kalian akan berada dia alam bawah sadar anda. Jadi saat kalian berada didunia virtual kalian akan merasakan sakit, panas dan sebagainya seperti didunia nyata. Saat memulai kalian dapat memilih karakter apa yang anda inginkan dan senjata apa yang akan anda pilih. Untuk kemampuan bertarung, kalian harus mengebangkannya sendiri," jelas MC sementara para pemain memasuki sebuah benda seperti kepompong dan duduk dengan nyaman sementara sebuah alat terpasang dikepala mereka.

"Sepertinya semua _tester_ sudah siap, dengan begini game..."

Semua orang yang ada disana menahan nafasnya..

"Start!"

.

.

Zelo sedikit tegang saat seluruh syaraf ditubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik dan lumpuh sesaat.

"_Welcome to World War Online, Please Log In first,"_

"_Zelo,C1510JH96"_

Zelo dapat merasakan dirinya seperti tertarik.

"_Please enter your character name,"_

"_Zelo"_

"_Please select your character,"_

Zelo memperhatikan semua karakter yang ada disana, otaknya terus berputar cepat mengingat waktu pemilihan karakter hanya 60 detik.

"_Android"_ kata Zelo pada akhirnya

"_Please Select your waepon"_

"_Bow and Arrow metal"_

"_Please select your country"_

"_French,"_

"_Register chararcter is success, welcome warrior,"_

"Yeah.. _Here we go_.." gumamnya sebelum ada cahaya putih yang menyilaukan pandangannya.

.

.

Hal yang dilihat pertama kali saat Zelo membuka matanya adalah pemandangan menara Eifell dipagi hari yang cerah, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mendapatkan dirinya tengah duduk disalah satu cafe dengan secangkir _caramel macchiato_.

Zelo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan kemudian mata sebelah kirinya berubah menjadi mata seorang android yang menunjukkan data bar _live_-nya.

"Aku benar-benar menjadi android," gumamnya sambil mencoba beberapa fitur yang terdapat dalam tubuh androidnya.

"Dimana senjataku?" gumamnya kemudian menyesap minuman yang tersedia didepannya perlahan kemudian melihat pakaiannya.

Pakaian biasa tapi dengan bendera _France. _Zelo mendadak menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Telinga elektronya menangkap suara detikan jam dan sedetik kemudian terjadi ledakan besar yang membuat Zelo terpental jauh.

.

.

J-Hope mengintip keadaan sekitarnya dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Hancur berantakan seperti _setting_ saat perang dunia, dia menggaruk kepalanya dan kemudian keluar secara bertahap.

"_Sekarang kalian adalah salah satu dari prajurit perang negara Perancis. Quest kalian adalah temukan teman satu team mate kalian, satu kelompok hanya terdiri dari 2 orang. Kirim permintaan pertemanan untuk menjadi teman satu tim," _gumam J-hope membaca layar proyektor yang ada dihadapannya yang berupa hologram.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya-nya pada dirinya sendiri kemudian menyusuri jalan lurus yang dihiasi bebatuan sisa ledakan maha dahsyat tadi. Dia terus berjalan dalam diam kemudian berhenti, "Seharusnya aku bisa terbang," gumamnya. Baru menyadari bahwa karater yang dipilihnya adalah Elf.

J-Hope berkonsentrasi sebentar dan kemudian sepasang sayang capung berwarna hitam muncul dari punggungnya dan dia kemudian terbang mencari team satu negaranya.

Dan terus terbang dan terbang entah sampai beberapa lama.

.

Zelo mengerjapkan matanya, kepalanya agak pusing setelah terlempar begitu jauh dari tempatnya berada, sekitar 300 meter sepertinya. Dan hal yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah seorang Elf.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum tipis. Zelo meraih tangan tersebut kemudian berdiri dengan bantuan tarikan dari si Elf tersebut.

"Terima kasih J-Hope," kata Zelo sambil membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu yang menempel.

"Kau tau namaku?" tanyanya. Zelo mengangguk dan menatap _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku tau namamu, dan semua data yang ada padamu," jelas Zelo. J-Hope mengangguk.

"Kau Android," ucap J-Hope. Kemudian dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya, seakan meng-_slide_ suatu layar dan kemudian layar hologram itu muncul, dia mengetik sebentar dan tak lama ada suara _piip_ terdengar.

Zelo memandang _namja_ kecil itu yang tengah tersenyum, pemuda ini baru saja mengirimkan _request _pertemanan padanya.

"Kau Android, aku Elf, aku rasa jika kita bekerja sama kita akan bisa memenangkan permainan ini dengan cepat," ujar J-Hope.

"Kau cukup cerdas juga Hope," kata Zelo lirih dengan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan dan menerima _quest_ pertemanan tersebut.

Dan kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju menara _Eiffell_

.

.

World War Online Continue

Riview please?


End file.
